Ojos Blancos
by Raven-Cuervo Blanco
Summary: Talló insistentemente sus ojos, intentando concentrarse para poder descubrir que eran aquellas figuras. Hasta que notó que estas poco a poco descendían, mientras tomaban forma de rostros atemorizantes, con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías y la boca abierta.


****.**  
><strong>.<strong>**

**Disclaimer:**  
><strong>L<strong>os personajes de Naruto, así como su mundo son propiedad de © Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tome prestados para hacer este Fanfic.  
><strong><br>Título: **Ojos Blancos.**  
><strong>**Autora**: Raven-Cuervo Blanco **/** Raven Corvus.  
><strong>Género<strong>: Terror **/** Sobrenatural **/** Misterio  
><strong>Rating: <strong>K+  
><strong>Personaje: <strong>Hinata Hyūga.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Ninguna.

**Summary:**  
>«<strong>T<strong>alló insistentemente sus ojos, intentando concentrarse para poder descubrir que eran aquellas figuras. Hasta que notó que estas poco a poco descendían, mientras tomaban forma de rostros atemorizantes, con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías y la boca abierta.»

**Dedicatoria: **  
><strong>R<strong>espondiendo al 4to concurso (_Halloween_) del foro _**"La originalidad es posible"**_ de _Nekos Dream_.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Øjo βlancos.<strong>  
>By: Raven Corvus.<p>

"_**H**ay gente que tiene habilidades…**Q**ue a nadie le gustaría tener."_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

****.****

**E**scuchó algunas voces a su alrededor. Inhaló profundamente un par de segundos, meditando la situación en la que se encontraba y en los posibles ataques que podría realizar. Exhalo. Y fijó su atención en los rostros de las dos personas que se encontraban ante ella, con sus pupilas agrietadas, a la vez que se le marcaban todas las venas de las templas alrededor de sus ojos; finalmente llevó ambos brazos hacia sus costados, liberando una gran cantidad de chakra para darle la forma de un león alrededor de sus palmas, y luego corrió, empujando aquella técnica hacia sus oponentes.

Avanzó rápidamente, dispuesta a acabar con ellos. Tomando impulso con su pierna, brincó por los aires para poder derribar a su rival de un sólo golpe, este se desvaneció al instante.

— ¡Buenos días! —Escuchó una voz llamarle, giró levemente la cabeza para poder verle. —Hinata-sama.  
>— ¡Buenos días! —Lo saludó, abandonado su posición de ataque, mientras el clon sobreviviente se deshacía. —Ko.<br>—Hiashi-sama, desea verla en estos instantes. —Le comunicó. Haciéndose a un lado para que ella pasara. —Necesita hablar con usted.

Ella se asustó un poco. Sabía que si su padre le llamaba era sólo para avergonzarse de ella. O para recordar que ella era una causa perdida…Y que tal vez, ya era tiempo de que se le imprimiera en la frente el sello representativo del _"pájaro enjaulado"_, para que así por fin viviera bajo la sumisión y fidelidad que debía guardar como miembro de la rama secundaria a la principal del clan Hyūga.

—Pero…—El joven llamó su atención. —Puedo decirle que no la he encontrado.  
>—Gracias, Ko. —Sonrió amablemente. —No es necesario, estoy lista para afrontar lo que venga.<p>

Avanzó con él. En silencio. Aquel joven seguía preocupándose por ella, desde que era una pequeña cría hasta ahora. Quizás porque él sabía-_como todos los demás_-que a pesar de que hiciera lo que hiciera, jamás iba a mejorar. Seguiría siendo la pequeña niña débil quien fue derrotada por su hermana, por aquella pequeña castaña que era menor que ella por cinco años. Se sintió más patética, pero continuó caminando.

Porque sabía, que ahora, su esfuerzo había dado frutos. Había mejorado un poco… _"Sus ojos se lo demostraban"_.

Pudo notar la imponente figura de su padre que le miraba llegar. El nerviosismo comenzó a invadirla, hasta que fijo su vista en la pequeña figura que se escondía detrás de él. Unos ojos saltones le miraban fijamente; regresó a ver el rostro de su padre, pero este, seguían inmutable. La risilla de aquella diminuta persona parecía hacerle cosquillas en sus oídos.

—Buenos días, Hiashi-sama. —Soltó Ko, inclinándose hacia adelante.  
>Puedes marcharte. —Movió su mano, indicándole así que los dejara solos. —Necesito hablar con Hinata.<p>

El joven asintió y se alejo rápidamente. Hinata giró su cabeza sutilmente, tratando de concentrarse, miró de nueva cuenta a su padre, pero bajo la cabeza instantáneamente. Este le miraba seriamente.

—B-buenos d-días…P-padre. —Tartamudeó. Cerró los ojos. — ¿Q-quiere h-hablar, c-conmigo?

El hombre abrió levemente la boca, pero, se quedo en silencio. Alterado, volteó rápidamente la cabeza para así evitar verla. La Hyūga comenzó a sentirse triste, cuando su padre avanzó dándole la espalda. Sin embargo pudo darse cuenta que la figura que creyó a ver visto detrás de él; parpadeó confusa.

—Ve a tu cuarto. —Fue lo único que dijo, antes de dejarla sola.

Hinata avanzó con la cabeza abajo sin saber qué hacer. Llegó a su habitación y se reclinó sobre su futón. Colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y entrelazó sus dedos mientras se recostaba, cerrando los ojos al instante. Comenzó a llorar, y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de la lluvia cayendo al suelo, fuerte, estrepitosa. La habitación poco a poco iba quedando a oscuras, y los murmullos agonizantes comenzaron a llamarle.

_Tap tap_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, esperando así a que su vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad; observó el techo de su pieza, intentando mirar a las esquinas de su habitación, detuvo su vista en el costado izquierdo, notando las pequeñas figuras blanquecinas que surgían una tras otras de aquel lugar. Estas se movían de un lado a otro, flotando, haciendo un círculo sobre ella.

_Tap tap_

Talló insistentemente sus ojos, intentando concentrarse para poder descubrir que eran aquellas figuras. Hasta que notó que estas poco a poco descendían, mientras tomaban forma de rostros atemorizantes, con las cuencas de sus ojos vacias y la boca abierta. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, pero aquellos seres seguían ahí, mirándole, expectantes. Chillaron fuertemente, lanzándose sobre ella. La joven Hyūga sólo giró su rostro hacia la derecha, encontrándose con varias piernas, blancas, casi esqueléticas que trotaban sin parar.

_Tap tap_

_Tap tap_

Subían y bajaban los pies rápidamente. Hinata alzó la vista, quedándose paralizada por unos instantes al ver a las personas que estaban ahí, aun lado de ella, con las cuencas de sus ojos vacías, la boca abierta, silenciosas, mirándola detenidamente; respiró con dificultad, levantándose rápidamente hasta que una mano escuálida le sujetó el hombro izquierdo.

Corrió hacia la puerta, chocando con algo.

— ¡No! —Gritó fuertemente. — ¡No!  
>— ¿Hinata-sama? —Preguntó Ko. — ¿Se encuentra usted bien?<p>

La joven Hyūga tapó su boca rápidamente tratando de serenarse. Volteó sutilmente su cabeza, observando de reojo hacia su cuarto, como aquellos seres blancos y sin ojos, estaban casi enfrente de ella, rodeándolos, mientras sonreían espantosamente; acercaban sus rostros hacia ellos, pero Ko parecía no verlos. Ella era la única que les podía percibir.

_Se desvanecieron sin dejar rastro_.

—Hinata-sama… Le esperan para comer. —Se alejó un poco de ella. —Por favor, no demore.

Su guardián se giró, retirándose rápidamente entre el oscuro pasillo. Mientras ella se quedaba ahí, avanzando lentamente, despejando su mente y recordando que era una ninja, que aquellos seres pudieron ser un producto de un fuerte genjutsu. Rió como tonta al darse cuenta del error que había cometido y se sintió aliviada, avergonzándose después, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Caminó apresuradamente para no hacer a su familia esperar.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**A**brió la puerta corrediza, encontrándose con los miembros de la rama principal, sentados y comiendo. Avanzó un paso, hasta que vio a las personas blancas que se encontraban sobre ellos, abrazados a sus espaldas o flotando sobre sus cabezas. Estos seres regresaron a verla y se abalanzaron contra ella, arrojándola hacia los miembros del Clan que no se movían, seguían comiendo mientras la miraban de reojo. Hinata pudo sentir el peso de aquellos invasores sobre su cuerpo, sin dejarla respirar.

Su padre le veía serio, sin decir nada. Ella se preguntó porque no le ayudaba.

—P-padre…—Intentó llamarle.  
>—Hinata. —Su hermana Hanabi le habló. —Si los ignoras, no te harán nada…Sólo ignóralos.<p>

La Hyūga vio con horror como uno de aquellos seres jugaba con el cabello de su hermana menor, mientras esta seguía comiendo como si no le importara. Entonces, observó a todos los presentes, en como la observaban, asintiendo a la vez. Cayó en cuenta de que eso no era un genjutsu, ya que todos los miembros del Clan Hyūga al igual que ella, podían verlos, pero…No parecía importarles.

—Además de otorgar una poderosa visión…—Soltó su padre. —El Byakugan es capaz de ver cosas _"intangibles"_ a los ojos de los demás, por lo que pocas cosas son invisibles ante estos ojos.

Terminó de hablar. Se levantó instantáneamente seguido por los demás, dejándola sola en aquel lugar. Ver a esos horribles seres era una desventaja que tendría que pagar por su técnica ocular. Suspiró y se dejo caer sobre el frío piso de madera mientras los fantasmas se movían alrededor de ella, cerró sus ojos lentamente, quedando inconsciente.

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>  
><strong>.<strong>

**I**nhaló profundamente un par de segundos, tomando posición de defensa. Exhalo. Y fijó su atención en los seres que le miraban a su alrededor, con sus pupilas agrietadas, a la vez que se le marcaban todas las venas de las templas alrededor de sus ojos; sus risas burlonas seguían taladrando sus oídos.

—Hinata, estamos listos. —Habló Kiba, quien ahora le ayudaba en su entrenamiento. Vio a Shino que asentía despacio. —Atácanos con todo.

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para dejar de escuchar a aquellos fantasmas. Finalmente, recordó lo que su hermana le había dicho…

— Sólo debo ignorarlos. —Se dijo así misma. —Así dejaran de molestarme.  
>— ¿Con quién hablas Hinata? —Preguntó el joven Inuzuka.<br>—C-con nadie…

Corrió hacia ellos, para seguir entrenando.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**H**abía decidido hacer una historia con otro personaje que no fuera los típicos de siempre, sin embargo la idea que surgió necesitaba del Clan Hyūga, sobre todo de Hinata. Aunque, creo que no tiene nada de terror, lo admito, no soy buena en este género.

Aun así, espero que este pequeño one shot les haya gustado. Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
